


Falling For The Enemy

by Shadey_Wind



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Gay, Kinky stuff XD, M/M, Sex, War, Yaoi, fluffy stuff, tf2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadey_Wind/pseuds/Shadey_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day on the battlefield of Upward. BLU Spy decides he would talk to The RED Engie instead of killing him and destroying his setup. During their time talking to each other. BLU Spy proposes they do something where the Engie tries wine and he tries the beer. When that proposition happened. One thing led to another</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forming The Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it funny where you get inspiration from? I actually got inspired to do this from Spy and Engineer the musical on YouTube. Plus I was thinking of contributing to this pairing. The smut will happen in chapter 2

" 30 seconds till mission begins."

The Administrator announced over the microphone. RED team were pretty much ready to stop BLU from pushing their cart along. Besides there Engineer, who was successfully able to build a dispenser and a level one sentry. He needed to upgrade his weapon to level three before the time ran out. He looked around for any discarded metal lying on the dirt of Upward but failed to see any. He glanced over at his dispenser that was empty and clenched his teeth before putting his wrench down and venturing along the rail to find some metal.

Upon wandering he finally found what he was looking for. It was a small light brown metal box which would replenish at least a hundred metal. His expression brightened up as he took the treasure and opened the lid. He took out the metal inside and closed it again. An idea suddenly came to mind. He fixed the box up nicely so it looked like it hadn't been touched and carefully placed it down in a spot where a BLU was bound to get it.

He chuckled slightly before running back over to his sentry to level it up. He picked up his wrench and began whacking away at the sentry. He managed to level it up to level three and relaxed a little, knowing he couldn't let his guard down completely. He was at the second last point which was a pretty good spot since BLU seems to know the RED's strategies now. Engie decided he would crack open a beer and lean against his dispenser while waiting for some action to occur.

He walked over to his cooler and took out a nice cold beer. He cracked the lid off and smiled slightly at the lovely fizzing sound of the beverage. He trudges back over to his dispenser and leaned on the top of it which was just tall enough so he could lean his arm on it. He stayed there like that for at least five minutes and during those five minutes he had taken quite a few sips from his beer. He had also seen the RED Scout run past twice. Once to refill his ammo and the other time he had obviously died and was just coming back from respawn.

The Engineer gave a small yawn and was about to see if his sentry needed anything when a searing pain in his back made him scream. He fell down and everything went black. The next thing he knew, he was back in respawn holding his shotgun with the beeping of his machines going down coming from his construction PDA. He takes it out of his pocket and sees the alert symbol of a sapper electrifying his machines. He growls slightly, grits his teeth and runs out of respawn.

He arrives at his setup to see his sentry and dispenser with sappers clung to them. He pulls out his wrench and with a loud thud of metal against metal the sapper fell of his sentry. He does it to the dispenser and began repairing it. When he was done, he quickly looked around, his eyes darting from side to side behind those wielding goggles. He stands properly and starts whacking the air a few times with his wrench to see if that Spy was still around.

He smirked when he couldn't find anything. ' He's too much of a coward to stick around.' He thought as he looked at his dispenser and went to whack it. He was waiting for the ringing of metal on metal to fill the silence but something was blocking his wrench. It was soft yet hard in a way and instead of small sparks coming from the dispenser, there were small drops of red liquid. The Texan looked up to a see slightly visible silhouette of The Spy he was looking for. He smirks and uses his wrench to hit the BLU's leg earning a yelp.

The Spy quickly disguises as a RED Scout behind that cloak and uncloaks. He glares down at the Engineer who was grinning, revenge glistening in those covered eyes. Spy just rolls his eyes and jumps off the dispenser. " Ya'll gonna take me on like a man or ya'll too much of a coward to do that?" The RED Engie mockingly asked, earning another roll of the BLU's eyes. " Oh please, da only reason I'm not killin you right now is because you intrigue me." The Spy responded in the Scout's usual manner of speaking.

His statement made the RED very confused in which this doesn't happen often. He waited for the Spy to elaborate more on it. Spy only looked over at the level three sentry than back at The Southerner. After a moment or so the shorter man finally caught on to what The Assassin wanted. He walked over to his sentry, picked it up and moved it to the last point. He then came back over to The Spy and his dispenser. " There, its gone. Now tell me, how the hell do I intrigue ya?"

The Frenchman removed his disguise to reveal himself for who is he. He stood there in his usual pin-striped blue suit, his ski mask and the most important trait of his attire, a lit cigarette in his mouth. A small sly smirk appeared on his lips as he shrugged and met The Engineer's covered eyes. " You just do." For a moment, there was awkward silence between the two until the BLU had an idea. " I will tell you what. I will not kill you on one condition." This caught Engie's attention.  
" Zee condition is zat I get to sit on your dispenser, cloaked, and have a conversation wiz you. Deal?"

The RED blinked a few times in slight shock. The Spy wanted to talk with him. Someone must of hit his head or something because the two were suppose to be enemies. Engie bit his lip gently while thinking before nodding in agreement. " Sure, I guess. But no funny business." He warned the BLU. Spy kept smirking as he cloaked.  
" You have my word, pardner." The BLU teased slightly. Engie just sighs slightly and picks his dispenser. Spy gave small hints he was still around the Engineer by making quite obvious footprints and dropping ash off his cigarette.

The two arrived at the last point where Engie put his dispenser down and began to build it back up. Once done, he heard the sound of feet against the top metal of his invention. Spy was now back on top of it. Dell eyed the space where he estimated the transparent BLU was standing. " Alright, like I said. No funny business."  
" Like I said, you have my word."  
" Well...erm...good then..."

He walked over to his sentry before slightly gasping in realization. " I left mai cooler back at the other point. I'll be right back!" He ran back to the point and found his cooler where he left. He picked it up and attempted running with it but was slowed down. He made it back to the last point to find his machinery to be okay. The Spy was keeping his word. He opened the cooler to see at least six cold bottles of beer untouched. He went to pick one up when there was a loud bang of a gun going off and everything went black for him again.

The BLU Spy watched as a simple bulled passed through The Engineer's head causing blood and brains to splatter on the ground and his now lifeless body dropped to the dirt and mess. This caused him to snicker slightly but to also become annoyed. He looked in the direction of where the bullet had come from to see the BLU Sniper smirking and peering through his scope.

The Frenchman jumped off the dispenser and carefully stepped so he didn't get his expensive shoes stained with his enemy's brains. Still cloaked, he made his way to where his teammate was standing and tapped him on the shoulder. The Sniper turned around to face the now uncloaked Spy. " What?"  
" Leave zat Engineer alone. I intend to attack him." Sniper rose a brow and shrugged.  
" Go ahead mate. I just assumed since yer weren't doin nothin to him."  
" Zat is part of zee plan."

The Sniper left his spot to go back to the other BLU members while Spy cloaked again and resumed his position on the dispenser. " Darn it! That damn Sniper!" Engie exclaimed as he came back over to his setup. The Spy gave a small smirk at The RED's reaction to being head shot " Don't worry, I convinced him to leave you be." He informed Engie. Engie looked into the space where he guessed The BLU was and blinked a few times in confusion before speaking again.  
" Well, thanks mister!"  
"It was nozing."

As time went on, the cloaked Spy and The Engineer talked while he waited for the cart to get to the last point so he could defend. A few times while the two were chatting away, RED Scout would look over at the Engie as if he were crazy. But The Texan gave a slightly eerie smile and a thumbs up causing The Scout to ignore him and run along. Spy remained cloak until The RED Pyro approached the setup of machinery. He walked over to the dispenser and waited for his ammo to refill.

The BLU Spy kept very still and watched the masked RED very carefully knowing if he made one wrong move he would become toast. He hated Pyros for that sole reason. He especially hated this one. The Pyro started humming a muffled tune and cocked his head in the direction of The Spy. The BLU remained calm and didn't move a muscle. Engie also kept a close eye on his teammate. " Hey Py, I think they need ya back in the front lines." Pyro nodded, made a happy sound and wandered off.

Engie smirked slightly and looked at the still cloaked Frenchman. " I just saved ya tail."  
" Indeed you did. You have my appreciation."  
" Y'know what I don't get."  
" Mm?"  
" What do ya speak so fancy like?"  
" I just do."

Dell just rolled his eyes behind his goggles and picked up a beer. He walked over to the transparent Spy and handed it to him. " Take it." Spy raised a brow slightly at the cold beverage.  
" No zank you. I do not drink beer." Engie rose a brow at this and cracked it open to drink it himself.  
" Then what do ya drink?"  
" Wine. I will have to invite you have some wiz me sometime."  
" I don't really drink wine but if I try it you have to try beer."  
" Its a deal zen."

The Spy smirked and sat down on the dispenser since his legs began to ache from standing for so long. He observed the Engineer as he casually gulped down the drink in his hand and whacked his sentry with his wrench in the other hand. The sounds of guns firing, rockets blasting and shouting were becoming clearer and closer. Spy had something to ask the Engineer before the battle comes closer.  
" Engineer?"  
" Yeah?"  
" Would you like to do zee wine and beer zing tonight?"  
" Yeah, sure. Got nothin' else goin on."  
" Zen its settled. Meet outside zee bases around 9:30 tonight. I know a place where our colleagues won't disturb us."

The Texan nods as The Frenchman jumps off the dispenser. He disguises behind his cloak before uncloaking. He was now running around as The RED Spy. He managed to sneak his way behind his team while they furiously pushed their cart along. Engie's turret began firing away its bullets and rockets. Those were enough to keep the BLU team back but it wasn't enough to stop the BLU Demoman from firing sticky bombs around his setup.

The RED gasped and looked around for Pyro who was busy lighting his foes on fire. " Pyro! I need ya help!" Pyro looked over at his distressed teammate and ran over. The Engineer pointed at the ground around his sentry and dispenser. There were at least three stickies around the inventions. Pyro hit the oxygen blast on his flamethrower and accidentally blew the sticky bombs onto The RED Scout. They detonated at that moment. The RED Scout was now nothing but gibs, blood and guts.

Pyro muffled an apology before running back to his job. The Engineer just chuckled slightly and began refilling his turret with ammo. " 10 seconds till mission ends." The administrator informed the two teams through the microphone. RED were sure to win this.  
" 9"

BLU tried to make progress but it was no use with Engie's sentry guarding the last point.

" 8"

The Engineer chuckled at this fact and kept whacking his sentry with his wrench since it was using so much ammo.

" 7"

BLU Spy stood behind his team not being of any use to them. BLU Scout angrily approached him and got up in his face.  
" Go sap dat thing!"

"6"

" I believe we are running out of time. So my skills would be wasted."

" 5"

" We're gonna lose because of you, Frenchie!"

" 4"

" I don't think it would be because of me, halfwit."

" 3"

" Yeah, it would be! You had so much time to sap his freakin' sentry!"

"2"

" Zee zing is Scout. I was backstabbing the surrounding RED members. I didn't have time."

" 1. You failed."

" And we failed! Thanks a lot you good for nothin Spy!" Scout trudged back to the BLU base so he wasn't killed. Spy smirked and cloaked. He then snaked his way across the battle field to the base.

~ An hour afterwards~

The RED Engineer was in his workshop lying down on his rancho relaxo relaxing with another beer in his hand. The last part of the mission really was something. A knock at the door of his workshop snapped him out of his relaxing thoughts. He sits up to see the RED Scout standing there. " Hey there, Scout. What can I do for ya?" The boy stepped inside and approached his teammate.

" I was just wonderin who you were talkin to out dere..."

" Oh I was talkin to...mahself...Crazy ain't it?" A small broke on Scouts face as he nods.  
" Catch ya later den, egghead." He leaves the Engie to be in peace and quiet once again.


	2. Trying new things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy and Engie meet up, head to a hotel to try beer and wine. But they get drunk and one thing leads to another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much French so hopefully I got these words right. Originally this story was going to be two chapters but I've decided to take a turn with it. I hope you will enjoy it. More smut to come ;)

Engie had just thrown on his casual red shirt and some casual brown trousers. His overalls were more for his laboring work rather than meet ups with friends. He decided he would keep his hardhat and goggles on since he really liked them and they suited him well. He walked out of his workshop, jingling the keys to it in one hand and carrying a six pack of beer in the other. He locks up his workshop and began whistling as he left the RED base. 

RED Scout was watching, wondering where his teammate was off to. Usually he would be in his workshop working on something cool or a new invention. He rarely went out unless it was a team celebration. Scout just sighed slightly and decided he would ignore Engie's extraordinary behavior for now. 

The Engineer stood outside both of the bases waiting for The BLU Spy to arrive. The sound decloaking rung out in the darkness as a familiar figure stepped towards Engie with smoke around his feet. " Ya'll got the wine?"  
" Indeed, you have zee beer?" The RED nods and lifts up the six pack in his hand. The Spy smirked slightly and reaches into his pocket of his coat. He grasped a hold of his car keys and took them out.

He spun them around on his fingers before looking at The Southerner. He gestures for him follow him to his car where he unlocked it. The two get in and Spy starts the ignition. " So, where we headin?"  
" I got us a hotel room. It has two beds and its zee perfect place to get away from our colleagues."  
" Mm, alrighty then." Engie seemed a little uncertain but he pushed that emotion aside.

It was at least a good 20-30 minutes drive to get to their destination. They did have a few awkward conversations during that time. They finally pulled up into the car park of the hotel. The BLU Spy parks his car and the two get out and head into the receptionist area. Spy talked with the little behind the counter while Engie looked around with an amazed expression. He had never been in such a fancy hotel before.

" Oh merde..." The Texan heard The BLU groan as he turned around to face him. He gave him a confused look and waited to hear what was wrong. " Zey have given us zee wrong room and can't change it now."  
" That ain't so bad right?"  
" Zere is only one bed."

Engie paused for a moment. Since they were staying the night here he would have to share a bed with another guy who happened to be his enemy. He takes a deep breathe before speaking up again. " I guess it ain't so bad. We're both grown ups here."  
" Mm, but I prefer to sleep alone or with someone civilized." The Engineer took great offence to Spy's remark.  
" Hey I'm civilized!"  
" Most of zee time I hear you shout 'yeehaw'. Call zat civilized?"  
" I'm more civilized then most, snake." 

He spat snake with great insult. Spy just grabbed the keys he was given and rolled his eyes before walking off. Engie figured he'd better follow him. The Frenchman led The Southerner to room 20. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Just like Spy had said before, there was only one bed. The bed had red silky covers, while the floors carpet was nice and fluffy. There was a cart with dishes and a complimentary bottle of champagne. When Engineer studied the room further he realized it was more of a honey moon suite.

" Ya'll know this is a honey room suite, right?" The RED turned to face The BLU who took a long drag of his cigarette and blew smoke out. " Zat is why I am irritated." He informed and sat down on the bed. Spy had a small bag with him and when he opened it. He revealed to be carrying around different sorts of wine with him and a couple of wine glasses. Engie took a seat beside him and puts the six pack of beer cans in his lap. 

The Frenchman looked at them with slight disgust. Engie just smirked and rolled his eyes behind his goggles. " Ya'll agreed to this. So don't give that look." Spy scowled slightly before taking his cigarette out and putting it out in the ashtray on the bedside table. " So, let's do this." The BLU nodded and sets the two wine glasses down on the bedside table. He opened the complimentary champagne and listened to it fizz. He poured the contents into the glasses making sure to only fill them up halfway.

When done, he put the lid back on and put it on the bedside table. He picked up the glasses and handed one to Engie. The Texan looked at the liquid. It was a sort of golden-white-ish colour with slight bubbles fizzing. He brings the glass to his lips so the rim made contact. He took a few sips of the champagne before putting the glass down. Spy looked at him waiting to hear what he had to say about it. " Well, it's sweet. I do like sweet things. But I wouldn't give up beer to drink it."   
" I believe zis certain champagne has eight percent sugar in it. Zey aren't exactly all sweet."

Engie nods and finishes off the beverage since he hates leaving things unfinished. Spy did the same and watched as The Texan opened his six pack. He hands a beer to Spy and kept one to himself. The BLU held the now warmish can of beer. He pulled the top off and heard it fizz loudly like champagne did. He brought it to his lips and took a few sips. He shivers at the bitter taste.

" How do you drink zis?"  
" I find it refreshin'."  
" Its bitter zough."  
" When ya been drinkin' it for a long time. It goes away."

Spy finished off the beer despite its bitter taste. Afterwards he takes out a bottle of red wine and pours it in to the wine glasses. He hands one to the RED and gestures for him to try it. He wasn't so hesitant about this time and took a gulp.   
" So?"  
" It tastes like grapes."  
" Zats because it is made of grapes. I thought you would of known zis."  
" I told ya I have never drunk wine."

Spy rolls his eyes and carefully sips at his glass. Engie sculls the rest of it before handing The Frenchman another beer with a small smirk. He takes it and opens it before hesitantly sipping at it due to the bitter taste. For an hour or so, they continued to swap wine and beer until they tipsy.   
" Ya-ya-ya'll wanna know whats fun about mah j-job?" The Texan questionably slurred.  
" What?"  
" The fact I can w-wait at the last point and do nothin!" The two cracked up laughing to the point that they were had to lie back to calm themselves. After their last couple of fits of laughter past, they look at each other. Engie's covered eyes met Spy's blue eyes. They just stared at each other before Spy made the first move. 

Before the Southerner could react, he pounced on top of him and pinned his hands down gently. He suddenly kisses him roughly. Engie didn't know how to react except to kiss back. So he did just that and the two made out. Engie forced his tongue into Spy's mouth and began to explore. He tasted of wine and beer mix with cigarettes. It wasn't a bad taste when your mind was swimming with all different types of thoughts.

Spy fought back with his own tongue to gain dominance but failed. He pulled away from the kiss and sat up. He took off Engie's hardhat to reveal his bald scalp. He thought it suited The Texan well. The RED reached up to Spy's tie and untied it. He throws it to the floor and began undoing his blazer. The BLU takes it off and throws it to the floor so it joined his tie. 

Spy took Engie's pants by its rim and began slowly taking them off until they were just past his thighs revealing white boxers with a slight hard on concealed within. He smirked down at this and licked his lips slightly before allowing his hands explore the Texan's form. He massaged his perky nipples through his red shirt and slowly slipped his hands down his stomach. The RED had a bit of a chubby roll which he found adorable.

He stopped his hands at the bottom of The Texan's red shirt and took it off him. Engie was nothing but a blushing, blubbering drunk mess trying to process what was happening. The Frenchman leans down into The RED's neck and starts gently planting kiss and nibbling slightly. He gasped and gripped the back of Spy's balaclava. Spy moved from his neck to his collarbone where he nibbled there before making a trail of kisses to his left nipple. He flicked his tongue over it experimentally before sucking on it. He brought his hand to the other and massaged it in a circular motion with his index finger.

Engie gasped loudly before letting the smallest pleasured moan escape his lips. Spy stopped working on the left nipple and moved to the right where he proceeded to do the same thing. He gave it one last lap of his tongue before he kissed all the way down his stomach. He slipped black leather fingers underneath the waistband of the boxers. He pulled them off and watched as Engie's fairly sized cock bounced out in all its glory. Spy smirked and gave the head a kiss before sliding his tongue from the tip to the base.

The RED shuddered in ecstasy and allowed The BLU to torture him like this. Spy wrapped his mouth around the head and began sucking lightly while flicking his tongue around. He takes more of him in and sucks harder till his nose was now buried in his pubes, taking in his musky scent. He stops and takes out Engie's length and kisses all the way down it before leaving small kisses all over his sac. He loved at how he tensed up at the pleasure. 

Spy starts licking his balls before slowly making his way towards his puckered hole. He parts Engie's cheeks with his thumbs gently before probing his asshole with his tongue. He flicks, laps and pokes with it, enjoying the lovely pleasure filled moans that escaped the Engineer. He keeps flicking his tongue over the pucker before prodding it with a finger. He slowly pushes it through the ring of muscles. The other man hissed slightly since it burned as he had never put anything up there, not even dreamed of something going in him. 

Spy moves the finger slowly, stretching him so another finger could fit. Engie moaned since the BLU was pressing against his sweet spot with that exploring finger. Another finger was added and pumped along with the first. Spy started doing a scissor motion which made Engie grip the bedsheets. His moans were music to the Frenchman's ears but he wanted to make him scream louder. He pulls out his fingers and brings them to The Engineer's mouth. He pushes them through his lips and makes him suck on them.

With his free hand he undid his blazer and left it open. He loosened his slacks and pulled them off. His confined cock was straining against his boxers almost painfully. He pulled them off quickly and breathed a small satisfied sigh of relief. He grips the base of his cock and gives a few more strokes. He takes his fingers out of Engie's mouth. He did a good job coating the two digits in his saliva. He reached over to a bedside table and opened a drawer. Just somehow he knew in the draw would be condoms and lube.

He takes out a condom and puts it on before slathering his member in lube and applying some to the RED's exposed hole. It was cold causing the merc to shiver at the odd sensation. Spy rubbed the head of his dick against the puckered asshole before slowly thrusting in. Engie grit his teeth since it burned. It felt like he was being split in half. Spy stopped when he was balls deep into the man. He started slowly thrusting, grunting in pleasure at how hot and tight the Texan was. He could feel his walls clamp around him.

" Relax." Spy softly said. Engie nodded and relaxed himself making it easier for the assassin to move. He kept pumping slowly, trying to find that sweet spot again. The Engineer suddenly moaned loudly in pleasure. He had found that pleasurable spot again. Spy smirked slightly in victory and took this as a gesture to rut him faster and harder. He gripped Engie's hips tightly and did so. 

The RED's moans were still sweet music to the assassin's ears. He smirked and leaned into Engie's ear. He nipped the shell before licking it. " Touch yourself for me, ma petit salope," He purred. Engie slid his hand down to his cock and gripped before starting to stroke it in time with The Spy's thrusts.  "Parfait." He commented watching The Texan stroke himself, the head of his length weeping pre-cum. 

Spy rutted him harder and faster until his seed filled those smooth walls. He coated them white before sliding out. Engie came on his chest and face. Spy smirked at this and found it adorable. He licked the sticky fluid off The Texan's face and chest and licked his lips. " Delicious." He lies down besides The RED and wrapped his arms around him. Engie had fallen asleep already, he was still breathing heavily from the ordeal. Spy just kept smirking and fell into the sweet embrace of a deep sleep.


	3. Regretful Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engie started regretting what he did with the BLU Spy the previous night until the two encounter on the battlefield again. Scout sees this and becomes jealous while Sniper is leaving hints of something.

Engie woke up with heavy eye lids. He felt arms wrapped around him and a head on his bare chest. He lifts up his goggles so his vision would get use to the bright morning sun. He suddenly jerked up remembering last night. He looked at Spy who had fallen off his chest onto his lap. ' I ain't gay, so why did I do that?!' Engie contemplated in his head. He gently moved the BLU off his lap so he could get up and pick up his clothes that littered the floor. He got dressed quickly and put his goggles and hard hat on.

' I'll just forget about this...Yeah, there's no way I'm gay and these feelings for this...Spah...is temporary. That was the alcohol. It wasn't me.' He reassured himself. He quietly left the hotel room and the building. The only way he would be able to get back is if he took the bus. Knowing that was his only option, he walked over to the bus stop and stood by it waiting for his ride to get there.

He bit his lip gently, vague images of last night creeping into his mind. He shakes his head and goes back to telling himself he was drunk and he had no idea what he was doing. The rumbling of the bus on the road brought him back to reality. The door opened with a "shhuff" before boarding. He sat down in the backseat and leaned his face into his hands. When he got back to the RED base he couldn't act like this or the others would know something was up.

The Texan rarely got bothered by anything. He was understanding, kind and an ear to talk to when you needed it. The other eight mercenaries liked Engie for that and if someone were to hurt Engie they would be dead. Time passed quickly since he was already back at the RED base. ' I guess I was too deep in thought...' He walked inside and went straight pass the mess hall hoping no one would realize. 

He snuck into his workshop and crawled into his bed which was by his desk. He pulled his covers over him and pretended to fall asleep since right around this time Scout would come into wake Engie up. A knock at his door filled the silence. He gave a small happy sigh and kept pretending to sleep. Scout opened the door and of the workshop and stepped inside. The boy sees the form of Engie underneath the blankets and walks over to tap him.

" Yo Engie, time to get up?" The runner whispered gently into The Texan's ear. Engie made a quite convincing stirring sound before rolling over. His eyelids fluttered open and revealed blue orbs staring at the smiling mercenary who woke him. The smile slightly faded as the reeking smell of sweat, alcohol and the light scent of sex filled his nostrils. This made Scout question The Engineer's night out.

He shrugged it off and watched as his colleague woke up properly by stretching, yawning and sitting up in the bed which creaked. " Breakfast's done, I'll meet yous there." Scout smiles once again before leaving the workshop. Engie just nodded politely. He couldn't eat breakfast just yet, he had to shower so none of the guys put two and two together-or at least what he thought what they might to do.

He got up and picked out a plain red shirt, his labor overalls and clean underwear. He took his clothes and himself over to the shower room and started running a hot shower. He undressed and threw his dirty clothing into the laundry basket ( May I add, its Soldier's turn to do the laundry). As soon as he stepped under the running water, the hot droplets gently flowed onto his welcoming skin. All his thoughts were suddenly cleared from his mind. No more worries for now...

XXX

The BLU Spy awoke with his sudden warmth no longer there to cradle him. He sits up with a small yawn and looks around. There was no sign of his RED lover to be seen. No clothes on the floor but his own or no shower running in the small bathroom. He got up and stretched before putting his clothes back on and trying to make himself look decent. He fixes the room before exiting and locking the door. He checks out at the reception and hands the key over to the lady before heading out to his car.

He unlocks it and gets in and drives back to the BLU base. He didn't care if his teammates thought he smelt terrible. He would be getting a shower soon. Time passed and he was soon enough back at work. The BLU base was quiet while the RED base was up and lively. Spy looks at the RED base and sees Engie and the RED Scout walking outside of it followed by a grumbling RED Soldier and a prancing RED Pyro.

Spy scowled slightly realizing his lover had left him and probably never wanted to see him again. Engie could feel he was being stared at and looked over in the BLU's direction. Spy quickly cloaks and heads inside of his base. The Texan caught a slight glimpse of him and sighed. Scout looked at his team mate and raised a brow. A moment ago Engie was happy and now he was looking he was ashamed of something. 

" Yo Engie, what's up?" Scout asked with a small warm smile.  
" Nothin, anyways we better get to work. These new teles aren't gonna place 'emselves." They all nod and continue with task.

XXX

The daily battle had started again. Engie had just finished setting up a tele so his teammates could make it from the base to the front lines. They all praised him on his efforts. He couldn't help but smile but when he was alone by his setup, thoughts of last night would creep into his mind. He shook his head to clear his mind of all thoughts so he could focus on the current war going on.

Scout stood there watching his colleague, trying to figure out this odd behavior. Sniper came up behind him and gave a small smirk. " Shouldn't yer be up there instead of Spyin' on Engie?"  
" Wha?! I wasn't-"  
" Don't worry, I won't tell him or anyone else. Now run along, gremlin."

He gave a small defeated sigh before standing on the teleporter entrance and disappearing. Sniper took his usual spot and started peering through his scope. Engie was hitting his dispenser with his favorite wrench, The Jag. It made the job quicker for him. BLU Spy puts on a RED Scout disguise before decloaking and approaching the setup of machinery. The Texan looked over at 'The Scout' and raised a brow. " Didn't ya'll leave on the tele, Scout?"  
" I'm not really Scout."  
" You again. Look, what happened between us was a compl-"  
" No, it wasn't. I do not know about you but I enjoyed myself and hope dat we can do somethin like dat again."

Engie didn't know what to say. He bit his bottom lip gently before making eye contact with the disguised Spy. " Y'know what? I enjoyed mahself too. Thanks for that, Spah." 

Scout was walking out of respawn when something caught his eye. More like he caught his own eye. Standing there, talking to the Engineer was him except it wasn't him. He was standing outside of ressupply. Engie was chatting away with him, obviously oblivious to the fact it was a Spy in disguise. But it seem like he knew and it just didn't bother him.  
" Shall we go out dis Friday?"  
" I would like that."

The Spy had just asked The Engie out. That was strange. But worst of all, Engie said yes to the offer. This made Scout feel something he never really felt before. He wanted to be the one to take Engie out. He wanted to spend more time with Engie than anyone else. What he was feeling was jealousy. He grit his teeth and came running at the disguised Spy. He pulled out his mad milk and threw it on him before taking him down with three shots of his scatter gun all before The BLU or Engie could react.

" You had a bit of a Spy problem der, Hardhat." Engie slowly nods and stares at the corpse of The BLU Spy.  
" Thanks for the hand..."  
" No problem!" He grinned and ran off. When he was out of sight he gave a mischief smirk and shot down his rival BLU Scout. 

XXX

It was later that night and Engie was tinkering away in his workshop when Scout knocks on the door. He looks over at the door. " Come in." The boy walks in with a small smile on his face.  
" Hey der, hardhat."  
" Hello Scout, what can I do for ya?"  
" I have a question to ask yous."  
" Ask away."

There was some silence before Scout cleared his throat and sat down on an empty chair. He stares at Engie and their eyes meet each other's. " Why were you chattin' away with dat BLU Spy?" The Texan didn't reply for sometime. He thought of a response that wouldn't exactly trick Scout.  
" I thought it was you." The Bostonian scoffed and crossed his arms. Jealousy mixed with slight irritation ran through him.  
" Den why did you say yes to him askin' you out to somewhere?"

Engie grit his teeth together, he was feeling nervous but he was trying his best not to show it. " We were plannin' to hang out. Be friends and have some drinks. That type'a stuff."  
" Well guess what, Dell?" Engie jumped slightly at the sudden use of his actual name. He looks at Scout.  
" Uh...what?"  
" Yous are mine. I will not let anyone hurt yous. I love you."

He stood and pulled Engie roughly up before kissing him. The Texan reacts by pushing the younger man away. " Sorry Scout. I don't feel the same w-" He was interrupted by Scout pushing him to the floor. Just as he was about to be pounced on, another knock came to the door. Standing there was Sniper who casually leaned against the door frame.  
" Am I interruptin anythin'?"  
" Nope, ya'll are not." Engie cheerfully replied while standing up and dusting himself off.  
" Scout was just leavin'."  
" Yeah, see ya Hardhat!"

Scout pushes past Sniper and walks off. Sniper decides to follow the Boston male back to his room.  
" Mind tellin' me what yer were plannin' to do to Engie back there?"  
" So, you saw dat, huh?"  
" Yep and it looked like yer were about to do somethin'."  
" Well, I ain't tellin you anythin."  
" And why would that be?"  
" You'd think I'm gay."  
" I get judged for being myself. Why would I judge anyone else?"

Scout was speechless. He just rolled his eyes like a teenager before closing his door in Sniper's face. The Australian just grumbled before walking off back to his camper van. Scout sat on his bed contemplating his previous actions towards Engie. ' I probably screwed up bad..." He sighed and stared at the ground. ' Der goes my friendship with Engie.' He lies down and curls up on his bed.

What Sniper had said to him ran through his mind. He shakes it off and closed his eyes. He only wanted to relax but he ended up drifting into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it took me a bit but I did it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I may not update for a while. We'll see ;3


	4. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautiful stuff happens between Sniper and Scout while Spy and Engie are finally a happy couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this chapter is so short, I had no idea how to end it. Please forgive me ;-;
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to see more beautiful tf2 stuff please follow me on tumblr and feel free to message me prompts!
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shadeywind

It was the next day and Sniper was standing outside of Scout's room. The boy had only just woke up. He sleepily shuffled over to his door and opened it, not noticing the Australian leaning on the wall outside his room. Sniper had to admit when The Scout just woke up, he was more sexier than ever. Scout rubs his eyes before heading to the shower room. Sniper gets off the wall and follows him. The Boston still hadn't notice his presence.

When in the shower room, Scout began to undress. He threw his clothes onto the floor and walked into a shower cubicle. He turned the taps on and allowed the hot water pellets to fall onto his body. Sniper takes off his clothes as well and turns on another shower. The sound of another shower running caused Scout to jump. He looks around the room.  
" Anyone else in here?"  
" Yeah me, mate."  
" Oh, hey Sniper. Don't yous shower at night?"  
" Yeah but I thought maybe get one in the morning, yer know?"  
" Yeah..."

There was silence and that was just fine with The Scout. He grabs his soap and starts cleaning himself with the bar. Sniper peaked around and sneaked into the younger man's shower. The Australian wrapped his arms around the boy's bare torso. Scout jumped in surprise.  
" Snipes, what are you doin?!"  
" Nothin, yer don't want me to do."

Sniper just grins and begins caressing his chest. His hands run up and down the boy. He gently pinches a nipple before rubbing his finger around it in circles and leans his into the boy's neck. Scout gasped at the new sensation. Sniper let go of the nipple and allowed his hand to travel down Scout's body. It brushed over his dick and onto his inner thigh where he began to rub seductively and teasingly. 

The boy bites his lip and watched the hand as it slowly rubbed along his inner thigh. The Aussie grips Scout's cock in his hand before slowly stroking it at languid pace causing him to moan and his legs began to tremble in pleasure. Sniper smirks and continues this. The Boston's moans were like music to his ears. His stroking became faster and more pleasurable before he suddenly stops and lets go of Scout all together.

Scout whined a little as he felt Sniper let go of him. He turns around to face the assassin, confusion glimmering in his bright blue orbs.   
" Maybe I should stop..." Sniper muttered.  
" Yer want Engie don't you? Not me...So I should stop..."  

A strange feeling suddenly washed through Scout. He shakes his head at this and pushes Sniper against the wall before roughly kissing him. He smirks and happily kisses The Scout back. He slips his tongue into the Aussie's mouth and explores and plays with his tongue. He tasted like coffee but that didn't really bother The RED. He pulls away after a bit. A thin trail of saliva keeping their lips connected.

Scout then did something unexpected. He dropped to his knees so he was face to face with Aussie's semi hard cock. He gently gripped it and gave it a long teasing stroke before poking his tongue out and swirling it around the tip of it. He repeated this and enjoyed the soft groan that escaped his teammate. He then pops the mushroom head into his mouth and suckles lightly on it. 

He slowly began to take more and more of the length into his mouth, casually swirling his tongue around as he did. Sniper shifted slightly at the pleasure and bucked the slightest bit into the boys mouth.  
" Aw fuck..." He moaned as Scout began to bob his head back and forth, making sure to coat the cock in his saliva. The RED slipped a hand down to his neglected member and gripped before starting to stroke it.

He moaned causing the vibrations to give The Sniper more pleasure. He grips the back of The Boston's head and started thrusting into his mouth. Scout didn't mind this one bit and just relaxed and allowed him to do this. He relaxed his throat muscles so the other RED could use it if he wanted. While this was going on, Scout continued to jerk himself off.

" I'm so close mate." Sniper said between a breathy pleasure moan. The boy just grinned and flicked his tongue over the passing length as it thrusted in and out of his mouth. Suddenly his head was grabbed from behind and roughly forced down to take the entire length into his mouth. He was held as the much anticipated sticky fluid filled his mouth. He eagerly swallowed it not allowing a single drop to escape his mouth.

When Sniper was done and was sure the boy had swallowed all his seed. He let go of Scout's head. The boy took the now flaccid out of his mouth and took some much needed deep breaths. Sniper glanced down to see Scout had not yet climaxed. He picks him up off his knees and wrapped his around the younger male's length before stroking it again. The RED moaned and started to buck in Sniper's hand as he just begun to stroke him.

It wasn't long before he was coming. He came all over Sniper's hand. Sniper just grinned and seductively licked the fluid off his palm. Scout pants and as soon as they gained their composure back. They just stare at each other before Sniper turned off the shower.  
" I think that's where this'll end for now."   
" Yeah, I agree."   
they just grin at each other before grabbing their clothes, getting dressed and exiting the shower room.

XXX

Engie smiled as he sat down with the BLU Spy. The two were out from the bases, at a cafe, sipping coffee and having a pleasant chat. " This day is going to bed perfect." The Engineer couldn't help but comment. The Spy simply agrees by nodding. The two finish their coffees before standing. Engie took the gloved hand of his lover as the two pay for their beverages and leave the cafe.

" Shall we catch a movie, Mon Cheri?" Spy asks, his french accent heavy in his tone. The RED nods and two walk off to go see a movie together. Everything was finally perfect. 


End file.
